


What're Some Synonyms for Soft?

by timaeus___testified



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeus___testified/pseuds/timaeus___testified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She laughs and kisses him. Her lips are soft. Her hair is soft. <br/>“I know.”<br/>Her voice is soft. Everything about her is soft. He smiles again, dazed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What're Some Synonyms for Soft?

He awakens to a hand in his hair, violet eyes gazing at him. He smiles at her.

“Hey, Kirigiri,” he says, moving a hand to her hair, “did you know that I love you? Like, a lot. A loooooot.”

She laughs and kisses him. Her lips are soft. Her hair is soft.

“I know.”

Her voice is soft. Everything about her is soft. He smiles again, dazed.

“Come on,” she says, getting up and out of the bed.

“Hmm?” Naegi rubs his eyes and looks up at her.

He has forgotten, in his sleep, the way her waist curves. He has forgotten the way her skin shines, nearly translucent, in the softened glow of the morning light.

Reaching an arm out, he runs a hand over the yielding skin.

Then the same arm moves up, grasps her hand, and slides a thumb across the scarred surface.

Kirigiri recoils slightly, a mechanized response. Naegi taps the ring and she smiles, drawing from him a sigh of relief.

“Only a few days left until the weddiiiiiiing,” he sings, flipping off the bed covers, standing and picking Kirigiri up in one swift motion.

She doesn’t protest, and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR EM USER ANARU WHAT A WEEB


End file.
